vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nascal Mehirim
|-|Nascal Mehirim= |-|Nascal Puppet= |-|Ghestal Puppet= |-|Nascal Prototype= Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 9-B | 9-B | High 8-C Name: Nascal Mehirim. The Master of Marionettes. Lord of Puppets Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old at the time of his dead Classification: Human puppet. Messenger Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, possible type 6), Hive Senses (Can use his puppets as terminals, being capable to see and hear everything through them), Genius Intelligence, Large Size (Over 30 meters tall), Fire Manipulation, Self-Sustenance, Enhanced Senses (Possesses Notice 130 and Search 110), Natural Weaponry and Dermal Armor | Enhanced Senses (Possesses Notice 60 and Search 50), Self-Sustenance, Weapon Mastery | Enhanced Senses (Possesses Notice 85 and Search 75), Self-Sustenance, Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Immune to fire and heat-based attacks | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics (Possesses Acrobatics 100, Climb 30 and Jump 150), Enhanced Senses (Possesses Notice 100 and Search 90), Electricity Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Magnetism Manipulation, Levitation. All marionettes (including Nascal) possesses Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Can resist any alteration of the body and mind, as well as supernatural effects), Immunity to Summoning, Banishment, Sealing, Command Inducement (Construct aren't affected by summoning abilities) and Mind Manipulation (Any puppet but Nascal lacks of mind and are immune to any kind of feeling, natural or supernatural alike) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Considerable stronger than the Dragons of Gaira) | Wall level (Has the offensive stats of a tiger) | Wall level (Stronger than the Nascal Puppets. Its explosions are this strong) | At least City Block level, likely higher (Powerful enough to destroy a battalion. Slightly stronger than the Nexus Guardian and slightly weaker than Kujaku Hime with Kusanagi No Tsurugi) Speed: Superhuman with Massively Hypersonic+ reflexes (Comparable to Behemoth) | Peak Human | At least Subsonic reflexes (Faster than most natural animals. Slightly slower than minor supernatural creatures) | Peak human with at least Transonic likely Supersonic reflexes (Faster than an Ice Maiden) Lifting Strength: Class M (Comparable to Nature's Wrath), Class T with preparatio (Possesses Feat of Strength 115, being capable to increase its STRength by +1, making him capable to move mountains) | Average Human | Average Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Wall Class | Wall Class | Unknown Durability: Unknown (A damage resistance character, capable to stand a great amount of damage. Possesses more Life Points than any other human structure. Natural armor increase durability) | At least Building level (Damage resistance creature. Possesses more LP than cruiseships. Natural armor increase durability) | At least Building level, likely higher (More durable than standard marionettes) | At least City Block level. At most Large Town level with magnetic forcefield (It can repel metal-based attacks that are that strong). Puppets armor increase its durability Stamina: Limitless Range: Several meters due to his size Standard Equipment: *'Puppets:' Nascal can carry within him 20 puppets of different models *'Igneous Cannon:' Among the many supernatural weapons which Nascal is equipped with, the Igneus Cannons are the most dangerous by far. They are fire spell generators that triggers huge explosions that incinerated everything in large areas. This ability allows the Master of Puppets to create supernatural fire based explosion attacks that affects all in an area with a radius of 25 meters. It is not possible to choose targets within the area of influence of the attack, but Nascal himself is unaffected by the flames. To use this ability Nascal must sacrifice one of his attacks that round. Usually, the Igneus Cannons have sufficient ammunition to be activated twelve times before needing additional energy. *'Blade Wings:' Nascal has two large appendages with blades at the top of his back that he can use to attack, either independently or in combination with his limbs. These attacks are less accurate and affect a single target each, but their damage is much higher and lower by 4 points the defender’s Armor Type. Intelligence: Extremely high, handicraft expert, possesses high knowledge in arts, science, forging and occultism. Possesses INT 13, with the following intellectual abilities: Science 285, Herbal Lore 35, History 110, Medicine 175, Memorize 110, Occult 265, Art 275 and Forging 275 | Extremely low (INT 2), only limited to follow orders | Average (INT 5) | High, despite having average reasoning (INT 5), possesses the following intellectual abilities: Science 80, Memorize 80 and Forging 100 Weaknesses: Nascal still possesses two human parts: brain and spine, making his head his most vulnerable spot, where his natural armor do not cover him Key: Nascal Merihim | Nascal Puppet | Ghestal Puppet | Nascal Prototype Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Puppeteers Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses